


The Most Exotic Flower

by oxforddrama



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Harley Quinn, F/F, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Harley Quinn, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxforddrama/pseuds/oxforddrama
Summary: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy's romance, quick drabble to the excerpted lyrics of "Million Dollar Man" by Lana Del Rey.





	The Most Exotic Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 5, 2015. Lemme know what you think.

_You said I was the most exotic flower  
Holding me tight in our final hour_

Her curves were the only thing on Harley's mind as the two walked into her lair. The Sapphic goddess' home covered in bushes and flowers—memorializing her beauty and sexuality, imagery that only stirred the other woman. Harley reached a hand out to Ivy and interlaced their fingers. Harley's left hand with Ivy's right, always keeping the woman to her best side.

There was a dangerous gleam in Ivy's eyes as Harley did her best to maintain a sense of whimsy. But Ivy only knew one way to trap her prey—she was Venus, Aphrodite, Prende, Astarte and Albina. She had the strength of Zeus or Xochipilli. As much as Harley wanted to pretend she was immune, Ivy always got what she wanted. Harley went from harlequin to harlot with just a flip of her switch.

 _I'd follow you down, down, down_  
You're unbelievable  
If you're going crazy just grab me and take me  
I'll follow you down, down, down  
Anywhere, anywhere

Ivy laid out petals to the bedroom and drew Harley in, disrobing the clown slowly and leaving trails of her toxic touch from Harley's cheek to her collar bone with just her soft pair of lips. Harley whimpered under the flower's light touch. She was already too weak to fight it or react.

Vines held Harley down, on a bed that smelled of lavender and a light spring's rain, as Ivy climbed on top of her. She spread Harley's legs and let her fingertips tickle the inside of Harley's thighs. The softest purr left Harley's mouth and the shrillest moan soon followed. The last thing Harley could remember was Ivy's head disappearing below, and her plump bottom swaying to her own rhythm—slow and steady, as she always was.


End file.
